1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid cartridge configured to store liquid, e.g., ink, a liquid ejecting device comprising a main unit and a liquid cartridge configured to be mounted to the main unit, a method for manufacturing a liquid cartridge, and a method for refurbishing a liquid cartridge.
2. Description of Related Art
A known recording apparatus has a main unit and an ink cartridge configured to be mounted to the main unit. The recording apparatus has a sensor for the recording apparatus to determine completion of mounting of an ink cartridge to the main unit of the recording apparatus. Specifically, when the known ink cartridge is mounted to a mounting portion of the main unit of the known recording apparatus, a pair of resistors provided on a surface of the ink cartridge comes into contact with a pair of electrodes provided at the mounting portion, respectively, whereby the pair of electrodes is electrically connected to each other via the pair of resistors, which enables the determination that the ink cartridge is mounted in the mounting portion.
However, although the mounting of the ink cartridge to the mounting portion can be determined by the detection of the electric connection between the electrodes, it is not determined whether a hollow tube of the main unit has been inserted into an ink outlet path of the ink cartridge completely. Accordingly, the known ink cartridge does not determine whether an ink path extending from the ink cartridge to the main unit has been formed.